Paramyxoviruses of the Paramyxoviridae family are negative-sense, single-stranded, RNA viruses that are responsible for many prevalent human and animal diseases. These viruses comprise at least two major subfamilies, Paramyxovirinae and Pneumovirinae. The subfamily Paramyxovirina includes the human parainfluenza viruses (HPIV), measles virus and mumps virus. Although, vaccines are available to prevent measles and mumps infections, these infections caused 745, 00 deaths in 2001 so additional treatments would be desireable for susceptible populations. HPIV are the second most common cause of lower respiratory tract infection in younger children and collectively cause about 75% of the cases of Croup (http://www.cdc.gov/ncidod/dvrd/revb/respiratory/hpivfeat.htm). HPIVs can cause repeated infections throughout life including upper respiratory tract illness and even serious lower respiratory tract disease (e.g., pneumonia, bronchitis, and bronchiolitis), the latter being especially of concern among the elderly, and among patients with compromised immune systems (Sable, Infect. Dis. Clin. North Am. 1995, 9, 987-1003). Currently, no vaccines are available to prevent HPIV infections. Therefore there is a need for anti-Paramyxovirina therapeutics.
The subfamily Pneumovirinae includes Human respiratory syncytial virus (HRSV). Almost all children will have had an HRSV infection by their second birthday. HRSV is the major cause of lower respiratory tract infections in infancy and childhood with 0.5% to 2% of those infected requiring hospitalization. The elderly and adults with chronic heart, lung disease or those that are immunosuppressed also have a high risk for developing severe HRSV disease (http://www.cdc.gov/rsv/index.html). No vaccine to prevent HRSV infection is currently available. The monoclonal antibody palivizumab is available for infants at high risk, e.g., premature infants or those with either cardiac or lung disease, but the cost for general use is often prohibitive. Ribavirin has also been used to treat HRSV infections but has limited efficacy. Therefore, there is a need for anti-Pneumovirinae therapeutics and anti-Paramyxoviridae therapeutics in general.
Ribosides of the nucleobases pyrrolo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazine, imidazo[1,5-f][1,2,4]triazine, imidazo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazine, and [1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-f][1,2,4]triazine have been disclosed in Carbohydrate Research 2001, 331(1), 77-82; Nucleosides & Nucleotides (1996), 15(1-3), 793-807; Tetrahedron Letters (1994), 35(30), 5339-4; Heterocycles (1992), 34(3), 569-74; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1 1985, 3, 621-30; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1 1984, 2, 229-38; WO 2000056734; Organic Letters (2001), 3(6), 839-842; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1 1999, 20, 2929-2936; and J. Med. Chem. 1986, 29(11), 2231-5. Ribosides of pyrrolo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazine nucleobases with antiviral, anti-HCV, and anti-RdRp activity have been disclosed by Babu (WO2008/089105 and WO2008/141079) and Francom (WO2010/002877).
Butler, et al., WO2009132135, disclose 1′ substituted ribosides and prodrugs comprising pyrrolo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazine nucleobases which have anti-HCV and anti-RdRp activity. However, no methods of treating Paramyxoviridae infections with these compounds have been disclosed.